Origin of the Androids
by Marci
Summary: --Chapter 1-Minor Revisions--Dr. Gero created the androids to get revenge on Goku, but how and when were they made? Androids 17 and 18 were human before they were androids-This is their story. RR and Enjoy :)


Hey everyone! It's me, yay! :P And guess what? I'm writing another fic. But that's not the weird thing…It's NOT about Bulma and Vegeta! "Gasp!"…That's right, my newest endeavor is solely about Android 17 and 18, and how they came to be. I've seen a few of these stories floating around , but I couldn't find one to really catch my interest, so I decided to write my own -  
  
Hopefully my lovely readers will enjoy this fic as much as my others.  
  
Note: Several sources I looked at told me that Juunanagou (17) and Juuhachigou (18) are their Japanese names. For the sake of this fic, those are their real names, because no real names are known. And I'm making up a last name, because that is definitely unknown.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
The city of Okumura was alive with life; the sun sat comfortably in the mountains, and the wind snaked gently through the streets, giving people more reason to stay outdoors. They rushed from place to place, some in more of a hurry than others, but most content to have an easy Sunday.  
  
In North Okumura, where the residence lived well beyond their means, one house stood out above all the rest. Not because it was bigger, or nicer, or the inhabitants were strange to the community—it was because it was the only house that day that had no activity whatsoever. A family of four lived there; parents and two young children. By now the adults should have been off to work, but both of their cars sat still in the driveway, and across down their Daycare Center was without the children.  
  
Several of the neighbors took notice in this odd occurrence; some ever went as far as to call the police. But there was nothing the police could do, or would do for that matter. It was only eleven o'clock in the morning. Only two hours had passed since the residence should be out of the house on their normal routine. Unless there was sufficient evidence of foul play, the police had their hands tied. The neighbors argued that this wasn't like them to simply stay inside, not even giving their offices a call, but there was nothing they could do either. Until they were official considered missing, no one could go into their house without permission.  
  
After a full three days of silence from the house, the police had no choice but to investigate. They rounded up a half dozen officers, ordered the neighbors to keep their distance, and broke open the front door. The neighborhood watched in fearful anticipation—What would come out of this? What had happened to their neighbors and the children?  
  
"This is a Neighborhood Watch community," Mrs. Tsukada, the woman from across the street, had said. "If someone unwelcome went into that house, someone should have seen them. They leave their curtains open, for Kami's sake."  
  
"If something happened to them," Mr. Ibi chimed in, "then how safe are the rest of us? I knew we should have made this a gated community. Any psycho can just walk in and—"  
  
The officer in charge walked onto the porch, his face drawn. He looked out into the sea of people, choosing his words carefully.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Jukodo were…attacked. The children are unharmed physically, but it is clear that they witnessed their parents' murder."  
  
"Then find the bastard!" Mrs. Tsukada screamed, tears flowing freely. She may not have known the Jukodo's very well, but a loss was a loss.  
  
"It's not that simple," the officer sighed. "It's not likely that the children will be able to speak of what happened for some time. They will suppress it, and it's unfair to make them relive it so soon."  
  
"But—"  
  
"Nothing further," he said sternly, and retreated back into the house, slamming the door.  
  
"Who is going to care for the children?" Miss Genji, the neighbor to the right, asked, her brow knitted. The killer could have very well visited her house, and her children, instead.  
  
A painful sigh ruffled through the group. The matter was out of their hands.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
A small boy, no older than ten, sat in front of the door, his long black hair in his eyes, his head down. His sister, a girl of the same age, with beautiful locks of gold, was nowhere in sight. The officers gathered by the boy's behavior that his twin sister was in the closet he sat in front of. No one dared disturb him for the time being, but eventually the children were going to have to be moved into foster care. Hopefully, they could be placed in the same home.  
  
Finally one of the female officers attempted to approach the boy. His face was as ghost white as ever; he was a living statue.  
  
"Your name is Juunanagou, right?" she said, kneeling before him, keeping her voice as soothing as possible. Not being a mother, she had no real experience with children.  
  
He didn't respond, didn't give any sign that he even knew she was there. She sighed and decided to take another approach.  
  
"Do you know where your sister is?"  
  
This time he looked up, his face hard as stone. He nearly startled the officer with his appearance. It was more than obvious that he'd been through hell. His cherubic little face showed signed of a small struggle; a bruise on the forehead. His clothes were covered in blood, but it belonged to his parents.  
  
"Can you tell me where Juuhachigou is?"  
  
Juunanagou opened his small mouth slightly, then closed it again and nodded.  
  
"Where is she?" the officer coaxed. He turned and looked at the closet door behind him, then put his head back down as if he hadn't moved. Nomi Funaki, the officer, stood and went to her commanding officer in the kitchen, the only room that appeared untouched in the struggle three days ago.  
  
"Anything useful?" Commanding Officer Akio Sugai asked, crossing his arms over his broad chest. He was already in a bad mood; whoever had murdered the Jukado's had been careful; nothing so far had been retrieved that could be used as evidence.  
  
"Not much," Nomi sighed. "He's traumatized. He didn't talk, but I got out of him that his sister is in fact in the closet. I won't know 'til I see her if she saw the murder too. He could have pushed her in there to protect her."  
  
"That's a possibility. It could also be that she was killed too."  
  
"I don't know," Nomi said, glancing out the doorway. "There's no blood anywhere near that closet. There's some on Juunanagou, but nowhere else. The killer dragged Mr. and Mrs. Jukado down the stairs into the living room. Wouldn't they do the same with the girl if they killed her? Why give her special attention? And why leave the boy unharmed?"  
  
"So you think the attack was pre-meditated. Not just a simple break-in gone wrong like we told the papers."  
  
"Exactly. From the way they were killed, it had to have been someone they knew or who knew them. Someone with a score to settle…Officer Sugai, they were stabbed repeatedly and with excessive force. The assailant broke in, went straight to the parents' room, and killed them."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But there's more to it than that. Something isn't sitting right with me."  
  
"This is a murder investigation, detective. It shouldn't."  
  
"There's something. And I won't give up until I find out what."  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
In a carefully concealed mountain hideaway hundreds of miles from Okumura, a bitter old man works tirelessly to completely his project. As each year passes, he grows closer to death, closer to not exacting his revenge. Today he had completely the very first prototype to help him in claiming revenge, but it is clear that much more work is needed.  
  
"I will have my revenge," he grumbled, glaring at what he called Android #1. The android looked back with dead eyes, emotionless to the fact that Dr. Gero had just pulled off its head.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
---Chapter 1!!! I know, I know, it was incredibly short, but all first chapters are. I just like to get ground work done before I get too much into the story. I don't want to work for hours on the first chapter and then have the story bomb, you know? I want to see reacts and decide whether or not to go on, so tell me what you think!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (ReviewsMore Chapters)  
  
Next time: Who killed their parents!? (And it's not Dr. Gero, so you can stop thinking that :P) 


End file.
